Malistaire
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 10 | heal = 10,000 | crecla = Wizard | school = Death | damperpip = 85 | damsch = Death | minion = Soul Servant | minion2 = Soul Servant | minion3 = Soul Servant | world = Wizard City | location = Unicorn Way | descrip = Malistaire Drake is the former Professor of the School of Death at Ravenwood, and the last Boss you face in the current Storyline. After the death of his beloved wife, Sylvia, he left Ravenwood to pursue mysterious desires of his own. After battling the player character in the beginning of the game, he is not seen again until the player visits the world of Marleybone, where his true motives are revealed: After previously trying to acquire the Krokonomicon in Krokotopia, he hired the master thief Meowiarty to steal it for him. He wants to use it to force the Dragon Titan to bring his wife back, and nothing more; he is seemingly not aware of the threat against the Spiral were the immense powers of the Krokonomicon and the Dragon Titan combined. Malistare is also Commonly throughout Dragonspyre is known as the "Necromaster". He is also in the tutorial in the beginning of the game. Malistaire's twin brother, Cyrus Drake, is the current Professor of the School of Myth at Ravenwood. It is not known for certain if they are identical or fraternal twins, although it is notable that Cyrus is left-handed, while his brother is not. He had a strange relationship with his brother, Cyrus Drake. Also, long ago, Fire, Ice, Storm, and Balance were the only known elements. The Drakes taught the three other elements, Life, Myth, and Death. It should be noted that during whenever Malistaire appears in-game other than in his boss form, he is called simply by his first name. When he does become a fightable boss in the Crown of Fire, his last name, Drake, is added to his title. e relationship with his brother, Cyrus Drake. The Drakes used to teach all the spirit schools, Sylvia taught Life, Cyrus taught Myth, and Malistaire taught Death. | spell1 = Curse | spell2 = Death Trap | spell3 = Deathblade | spell4 = Ghoul | spell5 = Banshee | spell6 = Vampire | spell7 = Skeletal Pirate (Spell) | spell8 = Wraith | spell9 = Beguile | spell10 = Scarecrow | spell11 = Weakness | spell12 = Fire Elf | spell13 = Lightning Bats | spell14 = Ice Wyvern | spell 15 = Ice Bats | spell 16 = Kraken | spell17 = Fire Dragon | spell18 = Sunbird | spell19 = Life Shield | spell20 = Storm Lord | spell21 = Skeletal Dragon | spell22 = Fire Dragon | spell23 = Efreet | spell24 = Leviathan | spell25 = Forest Lord | spell26 = Frost Giant | spell27 = Orthrus | spell28 = Triton | spell29 = Rebirth | spell30 = Power Nova | spell31 = Ra | spell32 = Ice Angel | spell33 = Heck Hound | spell34 = Earth Elemental | gold = 18-28 | hat1 = Reinforced Helmet | hat2 = Ivy-Wrapped Cap | hat3 = Tritons Topper | hat4 = Mantle of the Icicle | hat5 = Bonfire Headdress | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Malistaire Drake's Coat of Purgatory | robe2 = Malistaire's Dragonfire Cloak | robe3 = Malistaire's Iceflame Tunic | robe4 = Malistaire's Wrathful Wrap | robe5 = Malistaire Drake's Ebon Robe | robe6 = Malistaire's Tunic of Torment | robe7 = Malistaire Drake's Unhallowed Tunic | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Boots of the Slipstream | boots2 = Boots of the Comet | boots3 = Boots of the Titan | boots4 = | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = Cerulean Edge | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Malistaire Drake's Deathedge | athame2 = Benevolent Knife | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Malistaire Drake's Ruby Signet | ring2 = Dragonscale Ring | ring3 = Ring of the Forefathers | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = Jade Oni (Pet) | pet2 = Storm Hound | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Magic Book | house2 = Crate of Chickens | house3 = Ruined Painting | house4 = Singed Magic Book | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Wraith | trecar2 = Scarecrow | trecar3 = Tough | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Red Mandrake | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = King Banana | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = Bat Wings | mount2 = Seraph Wings | quest1 = The Final Countdown | quest2 = | quest3 = }}